Juste une dernière partie
by Harukishi
Summary: Tenten ne fait rien de ses journées à part rester sur son ordinateur.


"J'ai encore perdu …"

La jeune fille soupira. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle plus gagné ? "Longtemps". C'était la seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle répondu rapidement, aux blagues et aux taquineries de son ami virtuel qui venait de gagner la partie. Elle s'étira et regarda l'heure indiqué au bas de son écran. Bientôt 6h, le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son de ses amis virtuel lui proposa une nouvelle partie. Elle refusa en accompagnant ses propos d'une blague. Oui, elle était considéré comme drôle et joyeuse par tout ses amis virtuel, ses partenaires de jeu. Ils semblaient tous l'apprécier, mais il ne la connaissait pas. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu et elle ne les avait jamais vu non plus. Ils pensait même tous que c'était un mec.

Elle se leva. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à dormir un peu avant de commencer son travail. Heureusement pour elle, elle pouvait travailler chez elle.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à son frigo. Elle l'ouvrit, et resta devant sans savoir quoi prendre. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait faim ou soif. Elle repensait à sa vie d'avant. Tout avait changé le jour ou elle avait commencé la fac. Ce jour avait été maudit, c'était i an déjà. C'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté depuis. Elle secoua la tête, il ne fallait plus qu'elle y repense. Elle devait se ressaisir! mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Dès qu'elle sortait de chez elle, elle se sentait mal. Tellement mal qu'elle revenais toujours dans son studio le plus vite possible.

Une sonnette de porte retenti. Elle claqua la porte du frigo se demandant qui pouvait venir chez ses voisins aussi tôt. La sonnette retenti à nouveau. Surprise elle regarda la porte. C'était chez elle que quelqu'un sonnait. Elle regarda autour d'elle ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La sonnerie retenti à nouveau, elle ce décida.

La jeune fille s'avança, ouvrit la porte doucement de quelque centimètre, pour voir qui osait venir sonner chez elle de si bon matin. Elle l'aperçu alors, le sourire au lèvre, en tenue de sport. Il la salua de la main. Depuis combien de temps est ce qu'elle ne lui avait parler. Il avait complément arrêter de ce connecter. Elle ouvrit la porte violemment.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?"

Il s'avança, et lui fit la bise, avant de se reculer rapidement en secouant l'air devant son nez.

"-Tenten , depuis combien de temps est ce que tu n'as pris de douche ?"

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et lui claqua la porte au nez, avant de retourner vers son frigo. Elle pris tout de même la peine de se renifler, pour constater en effet que son odeur n'était pas agréable.

Le brun venait de refermer la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur un des tabourets qui encadrais le buffet.

"-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Lee?"

Tenten regarda son ami d'enfance après s'être servi un verre de jus. Ils ne se voyaient presque plus.

"-Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sortie de chez toi? Est ce que tu dors un peu? Tu travailles encore sur ton logiciel? Et pourquoi tu ne répond plus à mes sms? Te connaissant tu dois rester devant ton ordi toute la journée et toute la nuit ! "

La brunette soupira, son ami était trop bavard. Il lui posait toujours plein de questions sans attendre ses réponses. Elle commençait à perdre patiente, et posa violemment son verre sur le buffet, en regardant Lee droit dans les yeux.

"-Je te répondrais quand tu me dira ce que tu me veux!

-Je faisait mon jooging matinal, et j'ai vu la lumière qui émanait de ta fenêtre. Je me suis alors souvenu du message de détresse que tu m'as envoyé il y a quelques semaines,j'ai donc décidé de venir."

Il souriait, son grand sourire joyeux qui à l'époque la rendait heureuse. Maintenant son sourire l'énervait.

"-Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé un message de détresse. Et pour répondre à tes questions, je ne me souviens plus quand je suis sortie pour la dernière fois, sûrement il y a un mois pour faire les courses, oui je dors un peu, oui je bosse encore sur mon foutu logiciel. Je suis programmatrice je te rappel ! Je ne te répond pas parce-que je ne trouve plus mon téléphone. Et je reste effectivement toute mes journées devant mon écran d'ordinateur. Et si tu te souviens bien, au lycée, toi aussi tu restais très souvent dessus et on jouaient toute la nuit ensemble !"

Il s'observèrent durant cinq bonne minutes sans rien dire. Lee ce sentais un peu mal à l'aise. Tenten, elle était légèrement irrité par la présence de son ami et elle commençait à ressentir un peu de fatigue.

Le brun soupira.

"-Tenten, tu m'as envoyé un sms il y a deux semaines où tu me disais que tu voulais retrouver ta vie telle qu'elle l'était au lycée.

-Ce n'est pas un message de détresse...

-Si, je sais que c'était un appel à l'aide. Il se força à sourire. Lee avait le cœur lourd. Tu sais Tenten, il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Ça va faire plus de 4 ans maintenant."

Elle le regarda le laissant parler.

"-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne me connecte plus, ou pourquoi je ne joue plus avec toi? Il marqua une pause, hésitant à continuer. C'est parce-que tu as pris son nom comme pseudo..."

Son sourire s'effaça. Tenten baissa les yeux, surprise par sa déclaration.

"-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je lui permet d'exister comme ça. Il continue de vivre quand je joue! Elle commençait à crier de rage, les larmes aux yeux. Tout son corps tremblait. Il vit encore, il as des amis! Il est encore la!" Sa voix diminuait, et quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Lee la regardait simplement, il ne tenta pas de la consoler, ni même de parler. Il attendait qu'elle se calme un peu avant de continuer.

La brune se tourna vers son évier, elle fit couler l'eau et s'aspergea le visage. Quand elle eu fini Lee repris la parole.

"-Tu le fais exister virtuellement, je te l'accorde. C'est comme si il était encore la, et c'est pour ça que je ne me connecte plus. Ça me fait mal. Et je ne veux pas te supprimer de mes contacts comme l'on fait les autres. Mais réfléchi un peu, pendant ce temps c'est toi qui ne vit plus! Tu te cache derrière ton écran. Il faut que tu arrêtes. Tenten le regardait, elle se sentait mal et avait une forte envie de le frapper. Il est mort Tenten. Neji est mort et c'est pas en utilisant son nom comme pseudo que tu le fera revenir!"

Elle le gifla de toute ses forces. Lee ne bougea pas, il s'y était préparé. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. Il attrapa les mains de la brune pour éviter qu'elle fuit.

"-Mais c'est toi qui meurt en restant derrière ton ordinateur. Neji n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes comme. Il t'aimait et il souhaitait te rendre heureuse. Tenten il faut que tu sois heureuse pour lui."

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle tentait de ce dégager des mains de son ami mais il la tenait trop fortement.

Plusieurs minutes c'étaient écoulé, Lee avait relâcher Tenten. Elle réfléchissait, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement rester dans cette situation. Elle soupira.

"-Si je change de pseudo et que j'arrête de me faire passer pour Neji, tu recommenceras à jouer avec moi?

-Oui, mais seulement si tu acceptes de sortir de chez toi au moins tout les samedis soir , pour venir t'amuser au bar avec moi et avec les autres."

Elle réfléchissait, jouer avec Lee à toujours été son plus grand plaisir. Tenten lui sourit, les larmes toujours au bords de ses yeux.

"-Marché conclu alors. Lee lui sourit, puis se risqua à ajouter;

-Tu viens courir avec moi?"

Tenten le regarda surprise, puis laissa échapper un petit rire.

"-Ok je viens, mais laisse moi le temps de préparer avant. "

Lee la regarda se diriger vers sa salle de bain, elle se retourna.

"-Une dernière chose Lee, il faudra que je fasse juste une dernière partie pour lui dire au revoir."

Le brun ne répondit pas, son amie pleurait tout en lui souriant. Il voulait simplement respecté la promesse qu'il avait fait à Neji, s'assurer que Tenten soit heureuse. Il lui avait fallait du temps pour réussir à la faire sortir de chez elle.


End file.
